Drabble: Eiffel Tower
by williz
Summary: Another Willabeth AWE drabble challenge. This word is Eiffel Tower. Read and review.


**Drabble: Eiffel Tower**

**Author: williz**

**Summary: **Willabeth AWE drabble. This word is Eiffel Tower. I'm actually not sure what it will entail, as I'm pulling it out my arse as I write….which is what happens with all of my writing….so enjoy. (shrug)

**Disclaimer: **Unfortunately, life works out shitty enough so that not only do I not own Will Turner or Elizabeth Swann, but I don't own the Eiffel Tower either. Screw that!

* * *

"Throw it, Elizabeth."

"No!" She hissed. "I'll not throw this off the Eiffel Tower! Do you know how incredibly in trouble I would be if I dropped this? From this height, if it hit anyone, they'd die!" The eighteen-year-old twelfth year student replied.

"Don't be yellow, Lizzie! Just do it! We all did it last year!"

"No, I shan't!"

Chris Mathers, the most popular boy in school came over and leaned against the railing next to Elizabeth. "Just drop it, Lizzie. Come on," he said in his most suave voice. He gave her a look that would have egged any other girl in the school on enough to do it.

But Elizabeth shook her head. "That's ridiculous and entirely too dangerous to contemplate!"

They handed her the coin and pushed her closer to the railing. "Go, Swann! Do it!"

She trembled as she looked down at the ground. So many people were down there. Somebody could be hurt. "Couldn't I just spit?" She asked meekly.

"No! Throw it!"

She glanced back at her maestro, who was engrossed entirely in a conversation with the guide, then turned back. Elizabeth extended her hand out over the gigantic space between her and the ground, then began to loosen her fingers.

"Go!"

She twitched at the sound of Chris behind her. If Elizabeth Swann dropped this coin, would she receive the praise she had been hoping for ever since moving to this new London school? She had yet to be really accepted in the popular crowd. In any crowd at all.

There had been one boy in the past month and he seemed extremely nice. But he was rather shy, really cute. At least, she thought so. Actually, she found him extremely cute and became rather nervous when he was near, but at the same time, she felt a comfort.

That was beside the point, though, as she stood, contemplating her fate. If she dropped this coin, she could get in a ridiculous amount of trouble, with her teacher, her parents, everyone.

But if she dropped it and no one found out, she would be in with the "in crowd" and wouldn't have to worry about fitting in with anyone for the rest of her years in this school.

One of the girls ran up to her and pushed her, giggling. She shrieked and almost fell over, but felt a pair of strong hands grab her arms and pull her back. Looking down at her hand, she saw that the coin was gone.

"Shit!" She broke free from the secure hold and looked over the railing. The coin was falling down through the air. There was no stopping it now. If it hit anyone, her life was over. She shut her eyes tightly, regretting ever moving with her father to London last month in the first place.

She regretted this trip.

She felt oh so stupid.

"Step away from the railing! What happened?!"

The guard stepped up. "Alright, which one of you little whipper snappers dropped the pound! Which one?!"

No one said a word.

Elizabeth turned from the railing, her shoulders square, her face completely pale, but entirely composed. She looked up and saw William Turner, the cute guy, standing with his hand on her shoulder, looking at her with a slightly amused smile.

"I…" She started.

"I did it, Sir."

Her mouth shut instantly, her eyes wide as she stared at the young man. "Will…"

"I dropped it. I know I shouldn't have. I'm sorry."

"Alright then, young man. Come with me. We've got some things to talk about."

Elizabeth grabbed Will's arm and pulled him close. "Will, don't do this."

"No worries," he whispered. "You've got a father who would kill you…I haven't anybody. I've nothing to lose." He grinned, completely at ease with the situation, then turned, walking to the guard and letting the man grip him by the scruff of his neck, dragging him away.

Elizabeth felt tears at the back of her eyes as she watched him being dragged away to his doom. What would happen to him? Why did he do that for her? Would she see him again?

Chris stepped up to her and put a hand around her shoulders. "Lucky break, babe. Good job with the pound. I'll treat you to a beer or something later, yeah?"

"No!" She hissed, hitting his arm away.

"Aw, c'mon! Who cares about him? You got away with it."

She just ignored him and walked away. Another girl stopped her, seeing the tears in her eyes, and pulled her away. "Don't worry about him, Elizabeth. He's right, you know. They can't do anything to him. He's got no family. Lives at the orphanage. They warn him and he goes free. You've got your father's reputation and your own, right?"

She just nodded, thankful for the girl's kindness to her, then walked to the other side, looking down to see her savior walking with a police officer's hand around his neck.

Her savior.

* * *

(A/N): Omg, though, I would throw Chris over the edge, to be honest. Shoot.


End file.
